In order to accurately evaluate an individual's visual abilities the individual may be required to respond to a variety of visual stimuli located at a distance greater than or equal to optical infinity from the individual. Typically, a large, dedicated space is therefore required to accurately evaluate the visual abilities of an individual. By decreasing the overall size of the area required to evaluate visual ability, the evaluation may be performed in a more efficient and productive manner.